


Faded Memories and Strong Bonds

by FrozenSeas



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Based off of the idea that the voidfish can never truly erase the bonds they have, Gen, Taako still has one of Lup's old robes he's kept and it's real sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSeas/pseuds/FrozenSeas
Summary: Fisher has a lot of power when it comes to erasing memories, but they can never erase the bonds they have formed. It takes much more power than Fisher has to do that.So?No matter how much he hates them Taako can't separate himself from these idiots. Even when the static in his brain makes it hard to look at them sometimes.





	Faded Memories and Strong Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my fic!  
> It's a little all over the place in the first chapter since I'm going over Taako's initial thoughts. But in the next chapter we get to the good stuff so stay tuned. ;)  
> (i swear the next chapter will be longer too)

Taako clutched the tattered red robe around his neck as he walked through the small town. His hair was short now and his wizard hat was pulled over to obscure his face. No way did he want anyone to recognize his face. Not after what happened.

He sighed thinking back, when did it all go so wrong? He was sure that the recipe was perfect. Did he screw up transmuting something? He searched through his memories before going too far back and getting a headache. No use worrying about it now. Now he had to move on. Taako’s stomach growled angrily at him. Move on and get some money for food.

Taako asked around a bit, the only nice thing about small towns was that none of them had heard of Taako from TV. That used to bother him a bit, he wanted to make a name for himself after all. Everyone would hear the name Taako one day! And now? Here he was having to look at a list of jobs that were posted at the house of some dude named Craig. How the mighty have fallen. There was only one posting that caught his eye, all that he had to do was kill some measly goblins. Sounded easy enough. Taako took a tab off of the bottom were two other tabs were already missing. After that, he checked to see if anybody was watching and took the posting off the board. He could do this himself; he didn’t need anyone with him. With any luck, the other two people wouldn’t show up and he would get that gold for himself alone.

* * *

 

So much for them not showing up. Taako sighed, these people were _awful_ . And now he had to work with them. The little guy, dwarf it seemed, was flirting with a _plant of all things_ in the corner. The big buff dude wouldn’t stop talking about how he was “proficient in vehicles” and showing him a wooden duck he carved. Could he not make anything else? That’s all he had been making ever since the… Taako groaned, “Fucking headaches. God damn it.”

He clutched the robe wrapped around his neck. Fine. Just this one job with them and then he can be on his way all by himself.

It wasn’t just one job. Much to Taako’s chagrin.

That job ended up being the first of many and now they were on a stupid cart on a mission for Hurl’s… no... Merle? Yeah, that sounds right, on a mission of Merle’s cousin Gundren Rockseeker. It was simple enough, all they had to do was take some belongings to Phandalin from Neverwinter. Simple job, there should be no proble- and there are dead horses, of course there are.

* * *

 

The long tunnels dragged on and on… So _of course_ Merle and Magnus wanted to talk. Can they not just walk in silence? For _once_. Even when Magnus stopped talking Merle was humming Kenny Chesney music. It never ends! Taako wanted to be mad but… there was something nice about hearing them bicker. It felt normal. They were in the tunnel for what felt like four days with nothing but mushrooms and nude pictures to keep them entertained so that sucked but… them being together felt right. It felt like the closest thing to home Taako had in a long time. Not that he would admit it. To these idiots? Never.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short for now but I really want to write more at some point. This whole idea came from me drawing Taako wearing a red infinity scarf before I had found out about the red robes and thinking... I wonder how I can make this sad. So Taako wears a scarf that was once Lup's robe to comfort him and I want to expand on the idea with this fic. After all, the bonds Taako had with his sister were strong but so were the bonds he formed with everyone else over a century.
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed it so far!
> 
> In the next chapter they find the umbrella.


End file.
